Life's Teenage Lesson
by horsesandfriends.thatsmylifeXD
Summary: I felt like falling and never getting up. I felt the cold, sharp point of the emotional knife that had stabbed me. MY first FanFic - PLEASE review!


***I don't add on chapters I just update the whole story – so you have to find where you left off- Thanks for reading!!***

**Life's Teenage Lesson**

I felt like falling and never getting up.

I felt the cold, sharp point of the emotional knife that had stabbed me.

I woke up to the usual bright morning sunshine; I got up, stretched, and went out to feed the horses. It was a very warm morning, my kind of day. I went up to my horse Dream-Song. While softly talking to her I lovingly brushed her coal-black coat until she shone in the dim barn light. When I was done I groomed and fed the rest of the horses then went inside to eat. With both of my parents asleep, the house is practically mine. "Da-Da- Dada" I heard my phone ring upstairs in my bed room I ran to go get it before it could wake my parents up. With both of my parents asleep the house was practically mine, but I don't really want to face my dad at 5:45 on Saturday morning. I giggled to myself at the thought. "Hey Kristi, how's my beautiful boy this morning?" it was my best friend Michelle who boarded her coal black stallion, Rain Shadow at my family's stable, Red Rose Stables. My mom had re-named the barn for the flowing rivers of flowers that surrounded the barn, and the house, when we moved here 8 years ago, when I was 7. "Hello Kristi, are you there?" I jumped, Michelle's voice bringing me out of my thoughts. "Um…..oh I was just thinking, Shadow & Dream are both fine, when are you coming over?"I asked Michelle came over practically every day because she lived only a few miles away which is why she boarded her horse here "Oh the usual I suppose, what are we doing today?" asked Michelle "I was hoping we could go on a all day picnic ride if that's ok." I responded "that's fine see you later" Michelle hung up. After I was done eating and talking I went back out to the barn, the horses had finished there meals too. There were only 5 or so boarded & show horses and about 10 working ranch horses in Red Rose Stables. I heard the back door slam "Kristy! Are you in the barn?" I didn't realize how long it had been since she called "yeah, I'm here! Come she Shadow" I called to Michelle. Michelle walked in the barn and pretty much ran to Shadow. "Just try and stop me" she grinned then said "oh Kristy, you didn't have to groom him for me". "its ok I wanted to hurry before my parents get up" I said "to late" laughed Michelle "they were making coffee when I came, they told me you were probably out here" ok well can you go tell them our plans and get some food, I'll saddle up here" I sighed my parents didn't enjoy me riding off, they thought the word ranch girl meant work, work, work.

* * * * * * * *

I clicked to Dream for her to trot on, Michelle doing the same beside me on Shadow. They had a new adventure for today, they were going to climb one of the small mountains near their homes, near the peak rest and eat lunch. Soon they were away from any civilization, cantering and galloping through meadows, walking amongst the majestic boulders and trees near the snow line.

* * * * * * * *

After a few yours we were at the top. We loosened are girths and sat down to eat. "It's beautiful up here." comments Michelle "It is wonderful." Agreed Kristi. The girls sat in a beautiful silence, occasionally broken by the horses chewing, then by a loud yowl it came from their left, about a hundred or so yards. "Oh my god, that sounded just like a bobcat" whispered Kristi" know come on before the horses try to bolt." Michelle whispered back, I could hear the fear in her voice. The yowl came closer, then I could see through my panic stricken eyes the bobcats small tan body coming thorough the underbrush. Several things happened at once. Michelle gasped, Dream squealed and reared, Rain shadow bolted with a shocked Michelle on his back. I snapped into action, backing up to dream I stared into the, liquid brown, and depths of the bob cat's eyes. I found dream, and mounted up, turned and galloped after Michelle. I could hear Shadow up ahead thundering on in fright, and I could hear the bobcat behind us, huffing and gasping for breath I could practically see it in my minds eye - taking that final, glorious leap, landing on Dream – or me – and…We were almost at the base of the mountain, all most to the Ranch. I could feel Dream starting to tire, I could feel her ribcage going in and out with every rasping breath. I so badly wanted to pull up, dismount, let her breathe, tell her every thing is ok. Only a couple hundred yards to go, I was so blind with panic I didn't even see the figure standing to the side of the gate. Even when we do get to the ranch, what do we do? I suddenly realized that the world around me seemed too quiet. Then I realized that the loud **BANG** that had sounded from the pistol my father was holding had ended all the noise. I reined in- dismounted and ran over to Daddy and collapsed into his arms.

* * * * * * * *

"I still can't get over it. I thought there weren't any bob-cats near us." Michelle said "well you have to think about all the mountains near us. It probably came down to hunt cattle or something." I shuddered at the thought. "Well I need to get home, it's almost dark, and I'm sure my parents would like to know about it too." Said Michelle, getting up and going to the door. "Ok, see you at school". I said suddenly exhausted from my day. After my fainting spell, daddy had carried me inside. Mom was having a fit, I thanked both of them passionately, Michelle had too.

* * * * * * * *

I sat alone in my room, thinking about my day, and what tomorrow would bring. School, I sighed thinking about how bad my grades were and the homework waiting in my book bag, then thinking about Matt. Why couldn't I get him off my mind? Even when we were out riding I was thinking about him. I wanted to continue lying here thinking about Matt, but I knew I shouldn't so I sighed getting out my homework.

* * * * * * * *

I jumped off the school bus, Michelle be hind me. "Matt is staring at you" giggled Michelle. "I don't know why" I snorted, Urrggh Matt and his sky blue eyes, jet black hair, and sun-tanned muscles. Sure he's cute and all, and he only lives a few miles away, which most girls long for in a guy, but I'm just not like that.

* * * * * * * *

The school day flew by and to my amazement I found me and matt's eyes meeting frequently, I saw a unmistakable lust in his eyes, I wonder if he saw the same thing in mine. NO! why am I thinking like this? We were now on the school bus, finally headed home. "Matt is staring at you again!" Michelle whispered " what??!?!?!"my thoughts fluttered away and lost focus, just at the mention of his name" look!" giggled Michelle, ugh she can be such a girl… like I should be talking, thinking about him enough you could tell that his eyes Michelle and I were getting off the school bus at school, Matt a few people behind us. We walked to out group of friends and he walked to his. "Matt's staring at you again!" gasped micelle "what?!" my thoughts fluttered away and lost focus, I looked over to were Matt and his friends were standing. Sure enough you could see his Sky blue eyes raking over my features: my blonde hair, high check bones, olive green eyes. And I looked back -Whoa! - Why am I thinking like this?

* * * * * * * *

I got off at my dive way Matt and Michelle had long ago gotten off .I'm glad it was spring break, I had to much on my mind, I needed to get away from Matt long enough to forget him. I started walking up the drive… my thoughts embarrassing me. I ran up to my room throwing my bag down I collapsed on my bed. A cool breeze ruffled the curtains thru my open window, I got up and slammed it shut just to take out my anger and confusion on something, and have a reason. Then ran out to the barn with my mom yelling behind me "Kristi where are you going?!" I knew exactly where I was going, but I wasn't going to tell anybody. I wanted to be alone and Granite Peak one of the tallest mountains in Montana, was a perfect place to be alone. I galloped off, Dreams powerful strides eating up the ground. It was about 5 miles to the mountain and over mountains, 2 and a half miles up. Once I was about 5 miles from the ranch I slowed down, the Bear Tooth mountains could be rough going, I was pushing Dream way to hard. I dismounted, and went around to her face, she was blowing hard. "I'm sorry girl, I didn't mean to take it out on you. Am I forgiven?" she nudged her head against me, so apparently I was I let her rest, I was thinking about Matt and what he would do when I didn't come to school tomorrow, "who will you stare at now Matt?" I thought ridiculously I remounted suddenly realizing how dark it had become, and went in search of a cave big enough for me and Dream to sleep in. A lot of people think there are no caves anywhere near Granite Peak, but I have went up this far before and found one, but I didn't go any further after I found the cave.

* * * * * * * *

I found the cave and brought out the emergency food (human and horse) that was always in the saddle bags, there was also a box of matches, a few blankets and an empty canteen, problem is there was no dry tinder where I was, that was a few miles down, and there was no river. I check the back of the cave, knowing me I would have put something back there. YES! there was some dry field grass and a huge mound of hay that must have taken forever to get up here weird I thought I only knew about this cave, and I know I didn't bring this up here, oh well my dad probably found it and thought it would be a good rest stop or some thing.. I made the fire and fell asleep.

* * * * * * * *

I woke up, and it was just barely light, that also means just barely warm I shivered wrapping the blanket tighter around me. And snuggling closer to Dream, who was still asleep. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get back to sleep, so I just lay there thinking of my family, if they missed me and if Matt missed me. Just as I was about to go into a day dream about Matt and his handsome features, I heard hoofs on rocks and men laughing. Dream woke up, peering around cursorily. I stood up, colder now that there was no blanket around me. The men's voices got louder they were joking about something, I tried to listen in." hey, did you see that guys face, stupid idiot, didn't know what to do once we were out of his fence!" Strange I thought... "Yeah, he was so surprised all he did was stand there didn't even call the cops!" "Oh my gosh these people were talking about something illegal, if it evolved the cops!" I thought in horror "oh well we'll just stay here until they pass..." I thought not considering there was noting but bare rock farther on…. "Jim, where are we staying tonight?"asked some one with a less rough voice, the man with the roughest voice" there's a cave up ahead that I put come hay in for the horses and cows" the hay at the back of my cave, it was this weird criminal guy who put it back there! I understood now, this guy had come up here a few days ago- by the look of the hay- and put they hay up here, then went down the mountain , joined up with his buddies and robbed some cattle's ranch, then rode up here.. God I hope it wasn't my ranch. They were just outside the cave now; I glanced around panic stricken for a place to hide both me and Dream, there was none. Too late… "Hey Jim there's some girl in here and her horse" said the man with a softer voice, apparently stricken with fright." What?! I made sure this cave is known by me and only me!" bellowed Jim huh I thought so too I added in my head. " uh.. What do you want me to do boss?" "Don't stand there like a idiot, Scott, get her!"and before I could even react Scott thru himself at me, pinned me down and put his hand over my mouth and eyes , but left my nose free, well at least he had a little bit of sense, I tried to catch my breath through my nose , it was hard, but I did, and I heard the man whispering at my ear" I'm sorry, if I let go of you, but still hold on to your arm do you promise not to scream? Just nod or shake your head" what else was I supposed to do? I nodded, and he let go of my face but quickly put his hands in a lock around my wrist. This guy must have a lot of trust in me, to let go of me like that. The other guy, Jim had entered the cave now and has peering at me curiously," how' you find this here cave, girly?" I felt the man behind me tense up and I answered "I found it on my own." I responded confidently. He huffed, and mumbled something that sounded like "just my luck"… "What's yer name girly?" " I'm Kateland" I responded it might come in handy if they don't know my real name." and uh… what yer here pony's name?" he asked" Dream, and ummm…. When are you going to let me go?" I asked, freighted of what their answer might be. "Now that's surly something to think about missy" Jim laughed hoarsely.

* * * * * * * *

I didn't know what to do. The men were keeping me hostage, there was no other way around it. I had to escape. How?... When? I was tired and I didn't know where Jim had put dream, the only thing I knew is the way home (thank goodness), and the fact that I was NOT leaving without dream. Scott had tied me up, for some strange "un-kidnapper" like reason, he didn't try to pull the rope really tight or make impossibly hard to get out of......Weird. I if was going to escape at any time it would most likely be now 1 problem- Jim was asleep against the wall, and Scott was laying down in front of the door. I had no way out; I was in max panic mode. I started hyperventilating; Jim gave a sudden start I heard the cows shuffling around in the back of the cave. I need to calm down, keep my cool, and relax.

* * * * * * * *

I kept thinking, not just of a way out, but comparing Scott to Matt, their faces, emotions, how they looked at me. Matt looked at me with a "she's mine, you touch her and you dead look/ lovey-dovey" Scott looked at me with a "she's my world/really sweet" expression. It left me with a fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's a weird feeling and was more intense with Matt. "ouch!" my hand grazed against something painfully sharp. I strained to get my hand near my face to see if it was bleeding, then I had a sudden idea, if this thing was so sharp then I could cut the rope that was tied around me with it…couldn't I? I felt carefully around on the ground, "Dang It" I hit it again, I picked it up, from the feel of it, it might be a rusty nail, possibly from the construction of the pen at the back of the cave….. Wait! if I was near the pen I might be able to call to Dream and she might be able to help me! (Western horses are so well trained the can kind of be like Labradors when asked to do something). "Dream? Dream Sweetie, come get your treat!"I heard a excited snort from behind me that couldn't possibly come from a cow. "Dream, Help me sweetie, bite this "I felt the soft hair on her muzzle but she didn't bite it. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't want to bite it either. I finally cut thorough the rope with the nail and stood up a little dizzy… nothing else. I lead Dream out of the pen, the cows pushing me trying to escape, I mounted to get away from them and shut the gate. Now to escape ultimately. It was simple all I had to do was get dream to step quietly over Scott…. harder than it sounds. I nudged Dream forward she stepped daintily over Scott then stopped dead stiff, half way over Scott and looked down at him quizzically. Scott rolled over facing the cave opening nudged her again she went all the way over WHEW! Then I heard a soft "I'm Glad you escaped Kristi." How he found out my real name I have no idea. "Don't worry I wont tell Jim" he smiled. I smiled my thanks and cantered off.

* * * * * * * *

"Kristi!" I heard my name being called from a long ways off "Matt?!"I steered Dream-Song towards the sound of matt's voice, and broke in to a gallop." Matt!! It's me Kristi!" ….silence… "Matt are you there" then a figure broke through the trees "Kristi! Your ok! What happed? "Oh Matt, it was horrible…"I began "whoa hang on there you need to rest right now I'll walkie –talkie the others search party members and then we can camp out some where.. The fuzz of the walkie-talkie came on "matt we've got nothin ...You?" I made out my fathers voice over all the fuzz.." yeah I got her near the peak of Granite peak, listen I'm going to keep her up here for tonight , there's a storm rolling in." at this matt looking angrily at the purple-ish black clouds coming in from the west. "Alright… be safe, thanks for helping her matt …can you put her on?"Came my father's voice from the talkie." Uhhhh… sir I would but she's…" I didn't hear the rest as I sank into blissful, painless, kiddnaperless unconsciousness.

* * * * * * * *

I woke up to the sound of my night in shining armor building up the fire. I sighed and sat up. Matt turned around suddenly" Kristi your awake!" he sounded over-joyed I nodded rubbing my head against my hand at the same time, I felt sooooo tired." Matt aren't we supposed to be heading back?"I asked" uh yeah but I wanted to wait until it's a little lighter". He came and sat beside me, putting his arm around me, (I don't blame him I probably looked like I needed support at the moment)." then Magnifico whinnied to dream. "Ha, I think my horse and your horse want to leave." Matt said, he didn't look to happy about it "I don't" I pouted " me nether but your father will kill me if I don't get you back soon" matt sighed.

* * * * * * * *

Matt glanced over at me, he has that special sparkle in his eyes again. I smiled and squeezed his hand. I still don't under stand why he looks at me like that. We were heading down Granite peak, the tallest mountain in the Bear Claw mountain range and the tallest mountain in Montana, there for it toke the longest to get down, nothing like the little mountain me and Michelle had climbed, Snow Peak. Matt sighed, I looked over at him, "what's wrong, Matt?"I asked "nothings wrong Kristi" then he grinned "everything's going right" I laughed " I'm glad" we continued laughing , un aware of what was about to happen. "Whoa Magnifico" matt jumped down and walked a little ways towards the trees" come on out, we know your there!" matt suddenly yelled towards the trees, "heh-heh-heh, observant aren't you?" came a strangely familiar voice from the tree's as Scott walked forward to meet Matt for the first time. "Scott?!?!!?!" I gasped "hello Kristi, I came to ask you a question…" he didn't get to finish before Matt cut him off "you can ask your question from right there" I jumped down "Scott… Matt be nice please" no sooner than I said that Scott popped the question "Kristi, will you go out with me?" Scott asked, obviously oblivious that a snarling Matt was right behind him. I realized that I had a choice, me and Matt acted like a couple but we really weren't and now I realized that I loved Scott too, I don't know why I loved either of them, you cant really control who you love, Matt must have read my mind because he threw him self athletically at Scott, and Tackled him to the ground, punching every part of Scott, Matt could reach "your not going to touch her!" I heard in the midst of the battle, I toke a step forward, not sure how to break them up I needed to do some thing Matt was losing. I toke another step forward, and lunged myself at Matt. I hugged myself tight around him, and turned to protect Matt from Scott. Scott reached his arm around me, serving the near- fatal blow to Matt's temple, that would put him in the hospital for weeks and sell the heart that was no longer Matt's.

* * * * * * * * *

"Kristi?" Matt groaned. "Matt!" I gasped "your awake!" I was sooooo happy, "heh, Uhhhh, how long I been out?" he asked, dazed "ever- science.. The …uh..Fight" I said hesitantly "What?!?! Where's Scott, that bi..."He said, trying to jump out of bed "Matt, shhhh, where in a hospital, its ok, Scott's on probation" I whispered, cutting him off. Matt looked around seeming to just realized where he was. "But he asked you out … did you say yes?!?" Matt asked a look of fear in his eyes. I didn't respond "Matt…. I... I … I love both of you!" I said starting to cry without realizing it. "I'm sorry!" I jumped up and ran from the room, but I couldn't get from the room before I heard Matt saying "Fine… I don't love you anymore either." At this, I sobbed. The spring loaded door slowly closed, leaving me in the blinding bright light of the hallway, trying to hold my self up against the wall. I started to fall. I felt like falling and never getting up. I felt the cold, sharp point of the emotional knife that had stabbed me.

* * * * * * * * *

"Kristi? What did Matt say?" Scott said in a semi- worried voice. I didn't respond, I was in a daze. I had no idea how I had gotten from the floor out side Matt's hospital room to Scotts car which was parked outside the hospital parking deck."Kristi?" Scott touched my shoulder. I couldn't move I couldn't respond, I had just thrown away one of the loves of my life. I was stunned in total shock. Scott sighed and cranked up his car. Leaving the parking deck, the hospital ….Matt behind.

* * * * * * * * *

Scott had driven for miles and miles, talking the whole while to a unresponsive me. The car jerked to a stop. "! Kristi, what did Matt say to make you act like this?" Scott nearly yelled. We were on an old country lane, in a grove of trees, a scene not fit for Scott's Black mustang. Scott made an angry noise when I didn't respond. I felt like I didn't have control over myself anymore, everything was just black, pointless meaning less, painless compared to the pain I felt in the hallway outside Matt's hospital room. Scott got out and slammed the door; I could still feel the frame vibrating when he came around to my side. He came around to my side, opened my door, picked me up and held me in his arms "I'm sorry Kristi honey, I lose my temper too often, and with the wrong people." Scott's voice burned with regret. " oh Scott!' I gasped as if I was taking the first breath of air, and I started crying "Scott he said he didn't love me anymore!" I continued sobbing "I would say I'm sorry he said that, but it would be a lie" Scott grinned. I laughed a watery chuckle and cuddled into his chest. Scott set me down on my feet. "I love you" I said, and for the second time in my life I was passionately kissing one of the loves of my, life. I decided I loved Scott and Matt, there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I pulled away gasping for breath, "I love you too" he grinned and made to kiss me again. But wait, when you thought about it, this was wrong I tried to push myself away. I could see where he was trying to go with this. "No Scott "I said in a commanding voice. He got real angry then, "heh-heh, why not?" he tried to pull me toward the car "NO SCOTT!" I yelled "FINE! If that how you want it!!!!" **WHAM**! Black, everything went black……

* * * * * * * * *

I woke up , sweating from all the blankets that had been pilled on top of me and my bed. I struggle to through them all off, and jumped out of bed, just to have to sit right back down due to the blood rush I got. I felt different for some reason. I got back up (slowly) and walked over to my full length mirror, I looked normal, until I got to my head. "Oh my God!" I ran from the room , not caring about any headaches "Mom?!!?" I heard mother jogging up the stairs "go back to bed honey, ill tell you later" she tried to calm me down ' no mom What happened?!, where's Matt…….where's Scott?" I tried to pry answers from her "Scott knocked you out trying to kiss you, and being on probation before is now in jail, and Matt got out of the hospital, hes been out for a week" She sighed "now get back into bed" she put arm around me and helped me over to my bed; I needed the support, due to the large purple/black/blue/red bloodspot/ bruise on the side of my head.

* * * * * * * * *

"CRASH**!" I woke up , for the second time with a start. Climbing out of bed, and running down the stairs( no head ache ****) "**BOOM**" the windows rattled in their frames as the house shook again. Then I overheard the conversation coming from the kitchen. "You son of a……" my father's voice trailed of and was blocked as he threw something else across the room. Daddy was undoubtedly yelling at either Scott or, Matt, and if it was Matt, God help him. I flew into the kitchen, taking in the scene; Daddy was holding his M500 Silver Revolver. I remember when I was little I was playing n my parents room, and I had found the gun, lucky for me my father had come in to get his wallet, and took it away from me scolding me for playing in their room and playing with the gun" it wasn't until later that I got up the courage to ask him why he had it " it's encase I need to hurt something to save one of us." He had smiled at me "like a bad-bad robber?" I asked astounded "heh, yeah a robber too". Then it hit me, Daddy wanted to kill who ever was, standing at the door. I never thought he would go **_**that**_** far. " Sir I swear, I didn't.." came Scott's voice from the door " I don't give a crap! They never should have let you out of that place!!!" my dad raised the gun , I ran further into the room " DADDY NO!" "**BOOM**!" the gun went off.**

* * * * * * * * *

I never went to visit Scott in the hospital, I hated his guts now. And my dad found out that Scott tried to engage Uhhhh "sexual contact", but not before the police got there, apparently some passerby saw Scott knock me out. I don't know who they were , but if I did they would be my best friend. And today Matt is coming over to my house. "**Ding down**" the door bell rang "Matt's here!" I gasped and jumped up to let him in. Matt walked in "hey" he handed me bunch of store bought wild flowers "oh Matt" I grinned "am I forgiven?" I laughed, times were good now "hah! Yeah, hey ill race you up Snow Peak!" he said grinning

* * * * * * * * *

Matt and I rode back to the ranch, my parents had left to go to the store, and all the doors were locked. "How do we get in, Matt?"I asked" ummmmm… we could play raupunzal?" joked Matt "how" I laughed, Mat was such a funny person sometimes "well if your windows open, ill climb up the lattice and toss down a rope' suggested matt "ha! Aren't the genders a little mixed up there?" I laughed ' heh-heh maybe ,oh I know ill climb up the lattice" he poked me, I squealed, "with you on my back" I thought it over for a minute, there really wasn't other way if we climbed side by side it would most defiantly pull off the vinyl siding of the house. "Ok" Matt pulled me up on his back I giggled this was so weird. Matt was careful testing each step before he stepped on it. Soon we were at my window and he said "ok now you reach up pull yourself up onto your window sill." Huh- easier said than done" uh… Matt" we had a new problem "yeah" he said still hanging, trying to get a hold "my window's not open, it's still locked."I said, Uhhhh what a crisis, and such bad timing "what?! I thought you said your windows open!" Matt sounded exasperated "ooops I never answered, oh Matt I'm sooooo sorry" I thought of before I ran away, when I had slammed it shut in taking my anger out on the cold breeze that had been flowing thru the curtains. I could practically hear Matt's thoughts; it was probably along the lines of "OH NO Kristi's dad is going to kill me." Matt suddenly broke the silence " I will climb down and get a ladder , I don't care if your parents wake up and find us, as long as you don't get hurt" I saw the determidness glowing in his eyes " Matt…." Too late he was already climbing down…..soon he was at the last five feet, he jumped athletically down. And ran to go get the thirty foot ladder that was the only guarantee to get me off of my breakable- twenty five foot high- window sill. I heard Matt in the garage, the screeching metal of the automatic doors, and the banging sound of Matt hauling the latter to my window. It was set up in no time. The wave of relief was enormous once I got half-way down…15 more feet…10..and then all I heard was the screeching and sliding of aluminum scraping against vinyl and the small popping sounds of nails coming undone as the lattice, the ladder, and I fell. Bliss, No pain, all that was there was the strange feeling of something being jerked off me and Matt's freighted voice saying "KRISTI! NO! Kristi m so so so so sorry!oh Kristi please please please get up!" huh I'm dead, no pain , nothing, I cant move… nothing then I heard my dad yelling " KRISTI!!!!!!!... MATT ….YOU B..." the rest was blocked out by the sirens in the back ground gradually getting nearer "no! Sir I swear I didn't…" Matt sounded on the edge of crying WHAM a crake of knuckles, a groan, a ground shaking thump. And a roar of emotional pain that I could only guess that came from my stressed out Father.

* * * * * * * *

I woke up to a tan handsome face, jet black hair and baby blue eyes." Matt!" I gasped, he grinned instantly when he saw my reaction. I gasped again and sat up, I recognized my room … why was Matt in my room…while I was waking up? And why does my arm, ribs and head hurt really bad? I groaned and sank back down onto the mass of pillows behind me. Matt got a real worried look "what's wrong" he asked "Migraine" I answer might be, I honestly couldn't remember a thing "well.. you fell off your window sill, I practically screamed, you hit the ground on your left side the ladder landed on top of you and the lattice took out both of us, I got up and dragged the ladder of you and start freckin' out and your parents called the ambulance, then your dad came out, cussed me out, and pretty muck K.O.-ed me." Matt said some what hesitantly I gasped "Daddy did that?!?!?!" "Huh, _Daddy_, needs to take a chill pill" he said the word Daddy as if it was to gentle of a name for my father. I didn't blame Matt for being made… my father could be very protective… especially of me.

* * * * * * *

I had to stay in the hospital for 2 more weeks, but I was never bored, thanks to all my friends and family, but it was mainly Matt and Daddy that were there, Michelle couldn't stop by because her mom was forcing them to move into a nearby city due to money issues….I'm going to miss her. Sadly only Matt and Daddy were their which meant lots of glares and hushed verbal fighting in the hallway. The day I got out Matt won the battle to get to escort me home by saying " you have her all the time, I don't!" and my dad had responded " I'm her father!" then Matt broke the ice to Daddy " _IM_ her BOYFRIEND!" My dad had just kind of stood there transfixed while I was blushing and secretly giggling on the inside. Matt finally asked me out! …..kind of!

* * * * * * *

THE END!

******** THANKS FOR READING********


End file.
